


Closer and closer, we’re crashing ships in the night

by little_fella (na_shao)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, They discover they have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/little_fella
Summary: They break up on a Monday evening and Theseus slaps him so hard that Percival’s cheek blooms purple in the days that follow.They make it up on a Friday morning two years later and Theseus is sprawled on Percival’s desk, peach-colored legs spread wide and cock leaking everywhere on the files underneath him.





	Closer and closer, we’re crashing ships in the night

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme on tumblr— prompt was: "#13, breakup / makeup sex, Thesival."
> 
> Nothing long as it was supposed to be a drabble, but still. Maybe worth a shot posting it here, you tell me.
> 
> Title comes from _I sat by the ocean_ by Queens of the Stone Age.
> 
> Enjoy the ride and I'm going back to my cave.

They break up on a Monday evening and Theseus slaps him so hard that Percival’s cheek blooms purple in the days that follow. His hands smell faintly of detergents and dish soap, legs tangled in the sheets, and he can spot the scattered teeth marks all over his neck, ascending upon his shoulders and chest, thighs and hips—

Restlessness of all these touches and the ice grows back up again.

It takes so long for it to melt into a puddle of cold water into which sunlight dips; like a cat, like a soldier coming back from the trenches and working up the nerve to live again.

They make it up on a Friday morning two years later and Theseus is sprawled on Percival’s desk, peach-colored legs spread wide and cock leaking everywhere on the files underneath him.

”Happy to be branding my things, darling?” Percival mumbles with a hint of a smirk curling on his lips and amusement in his voice; he thrusts harder into Theseus in hopes to make him scream, but his lover won’t give him that pleasure. ”Sera will appreciate all that sweat and precome over her official documents.”

”As if you— _you hated it,_ you prick,” Theseus shoots back, defiant, before he wraps his legs around Percival’s waist to have him deeper inside, closer, always closer— _don’t you dare to go away again,_ it spells, possessive and full of unshed tears, of knives and regrets biting into crude desire. ”I don’t mind— damn it, harder, come— on— _fuck,_ ” he breathes out, resumes just as quickly, ”don’t mind letting everyone know who you belong to.”

_Let us rewind and revel in the curling of fingers and fuzzy touch of worshipped flesh._

Percival raises an eyebrow and grinds his hips— his body recalls the memory of Theseus’, could never forget it. ”Care to enlighten me?”

”Perce,” Theseus groans as his spin arches up, ”fuck me harder, for Merlin’s sake.”

Bending down, Percival finds himself laughing breathlessly into the curve of the red-haired man’s throat, unable to contain himself, and the crook of his neck is sweet cotton candy melting in his cold mouth and chapped lips.

_You were crying when I left you alone in the sheets, back in London— it was over two years ago and you were the most gorgeous thing I knew in the universe; and you still are, Thes, the brightest star in my galaxy, burning again inside me, burning again in the back of my head and throat, branding you with ink and teeth this time._


End file.
